Love You
by nonbiri mikan
Summary: Eisen loves Akane deeply. But his love to her is making Eisen in deep pain. Is Eisen not forgiven to love her? How will Akane change his feeling? Akane x Eisen
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters_

_My first fanfic of this series. It was hard... I hope everyone enjoy reading!_

* * *

As usual, Eisen was in the lake at forest. He was playing his flute happily but sadly. The lake, the forest was quiet.  
Everything was listening to Eisen. Eisen's melody reached until far away out of the forest.

Eisen finished playing and stared at his flute. He wishes if he was free to express his feeling like this flute. So she might notice at him.  
He saw the lake and reflected his face. He suddenly blushed and whispered.

"Miko is always pretty and beautiful… I wish I could stay her side forever…"

Eisen's face was at normal. He wishes to stay her side together. But he knows he can't since he is too weak to protect her.  
He knows himself a lot more than others do. He sighed. He hated himself and wanted to be a strong guy who can protect her.  
When he was watching the reflected him in the lake, someone called his name.

"Eisen-san!!"

"Eh… Miko?"

Akane was gasping hard, but she continued speaking.

"I knew it…… The flute was from yours right…?"

"Ah… yes but… why are you here"

"Ah, that's because…"

When Akane was suppose to say something, two guys run down until here and shouted at Akane at the same time.

"Akane!!"

"Miko-dono!!"

"Oh, Tenma-kun and Yorihisa-san."

"What do you mean by Oh Akane? We were searching for you like hell. What are you thinking about?"

"Miko-dono. I'm allowing you so you're free to go anywhere but at least, stay where I can see you. If something happens to Miko-dono then I…"

"I'm so sorry!! I will never do it again."

Eisen envied Tenma and Yorihisa. They can actually stay with Akane and protect her since they are strong unlike Eisen.

"Oh wait. Who is that guy?"

Tenma pointed at Eisen and Yorihisa touched his sword.

"It's Eisen-san."

"Eisen…?"

"Eisen-sama!?" Yorihisa got surprised. Eisen smiled bitterly at Yorihisa.

Yorihisa asked him angrily, "Eisen-sama. You shouldn't been in here. It's so dangerous. At least, let someone accompany you until here."

"I'm sorry Yorihisa."

"So Miko-dono came here to see Eisen-sama?"

"Yup."

"By the way Miko. Where did you came from?" asked Eisen.

"Me? From that mountain. I heard your sound of flute."

She pointed at the mountain beside the forest.

Even Eisen is good at playing flute, it's so impossible to reach until inside the mountain where she was. Maybe Akane has extremely good hearing.

Suddenly, Akane hold Eisen's hand and looked him sadly.

"I heard your sound of flute and you were playing it sad. I mean, it was different from the usual one you always let me hear. What happened to you?"

Akane came here because she was worried about Eisen. When Eisen heard that, it gave him a happy smile.

"Miko, I have nothing wrong so please don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I'm really sure."

Yorihisa was watching at two of them and finally understand the situation and what was wrong to Eisen.

"Tenma, let's go back." said Yorihisa

"What!?" Tenma got surprised.

"I think Eisen-sama and Miko-dono needs some rest since we had hard time these days. Miko-dono and Eisen-sama can relax here and we can have some training. So let's go back."

"But I can't live Akane alone"

Yorihisa thought Tenma really does not have common sense. So he whispered in his ear.

"Can't you read the atmosphere?"

"No!" Tenma completely denied and Yorihisa sighed.

"Ok, Tenma. Then look at Eisen-sama's face."

Tenma looked at Eisen. He was blushing while talking with Akane. He seemed a girl who is in love.  
Is this what Yorihisa wanted to say? Tenma didn't want to but agreed to go back with Yorihisa.

"Miko-dono, so please enjoy your time."

"Oh ok, thanks Yorihisa-san."

"No problem."

"Bye for now Akane."

"Bye-bye Tenma-kun."

So they left Akane and Eisen at the forest and went back. The forest suddenly turned in silence. Eisen didn't realize the situation at first.  
Few seconds after they left, he realized that there were only Akane and him. When he thought about that, he couldn't control himself normally.

"Eisen-san……"

"Yes Miko?"

Akane went near and fall into him.

"Eisen-san…"

"Mi-mi-miko???!!!"

"..."

"… Is she… sleeping?"

Eisen heard Akane sleeping in his chest. She might be tired since she run down until here from the mountain. Eisen stared at Akane. She had beautiful sleeping face.

Eisen's hands were shaking and his breathing was really fast. He told himself to stop. But his heart would not listen. His hands slowly covered Akane.  
He wished this was dream. But it wasn't. His hands totally covered Akane and hugged her tight. He wanted to hug her forever.

"I'm sorry Miko. But I can't control my feelings anymore…"

Akane was sleeping. Eisen slowly and gently kissed her while she was sleeping. His tear dropped on her face. But she didn't wake up. Eisen's heart was hurting so much.  
He thought love is supposed to be happy but only gives him sorrow and pain. He now regretted what he have done to her. He whispered to himself.

You don't have to love me, you can hate me,

But please forgive me to love you…

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
I'll be happy if you give me some reviews.  



	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Umm, yes... I don't own any characters..._

_Finally update. I was so busy these days and being more lazy than before. I hoe you enjoy reading.  
Oh yes, I found out that most of my fanfic goes towards sad... I try make it happy but it turns out sad... I'll try to make it happy next time._

* * *

"Good-morning Yorihisa-san!"

"Miko-dono, Good-morning."

The day was perfectly fine. Clouds and everything seemed happy. Akane just finished changing her cloth from waking up.  
She was walking around the premise and saw Yorihisa training.

"Today is really hot. I feel I don't want to do anything…" Akane put her hand on forehead, try to avoid the sun.

"Then, please stay inside and rest" Yorihisa said it gently but Akane became a bit sullen with his words.

"That is just boring and sad. I want to stay with everyone even the outside is really hot and sunny. I'm not like a character of maiden… I'm more like an active sporty girl! So boring kills me a lot." Akane said it with laughing.

Yorihisa also laughed a bit, "Yes, you really are active person like last time we climb the mountain…"

"Let's go again together next time, Yorihisa-san."

"That will be nice idea, Miko-dono."

They smiled each other and Akane was jumping around with happiness. Yorihisa was smiling at her.  
Suddenly, Akane stopped jumping and looked down. Yorihisa got curious and asked what happened to her.

"What happened, Miko-dono?"

"Eisen-san…" Akane pursued her lips.

"Miko-dono?"

"I… Did I do anything bad when we met Eisen-san at the mountain…?"

"Nothing at all, but why are your caring about that day?"

"I … I think Eisen-san… is avoiding me these days…"

"Is that true Miko-dono!?" Yorihisa surprised a lot since he knows what Eisen thinks about Akane.

Akane just nodded silently, "I think yes…"

Yorihisa just stood there and think about something. He didn't know what happened to Eisen but Yoruhisa felt pity on both of them. So he decided to do one plan.

"Miko-dono?"

"Yes, Yorihisa-san?"

"Do you have any plan on this afternoon?"

"Umm… I don't think I have any plan for now…"

"If it is fine with you then please stay at the big room where we usually gather. I have something for you." Yorihisa smiled.

Akane felt curious but she nodded, "Ok, I will stay there this afternoon."

"Thank you so much, Miko-dono. I'm very sorry but I remembered that I have to meet someone today so may I excuse for a while? "

"Yes, sure and I'm sorry for taking up your time…" Akane apologized Yorihisa.

"Then have a nice day Miko-dono."

"Thank you and you too!"

Yorihisa run and hurried to one place. Akane looked around but no one was there. She expected Simon and Tenma would be around but they weren't there.  
Maybe they are busy now. Akane gave up and went inside to rest like what Yorihisa said.

Time passed slowly and the morning time was over. It was already afternoon time and Akane stayed at the big room where Yorihisa told her.

"I'm so bored…" Akane was lying on the floor, screaming how bored she is. She wondered when he will be. She was waiting for him for so long time.

Then Akane heard someone coming towards this room. She thought it was Yorihisa for sure but it was unexpected person for Akane.  
The person had really girly face with little blush but the person was boy. He had long purple hair and his purple hair made his looks totally a girl.

"I'm sorry Yorihisa. I was busy studying so I came late….!? Eh!!? Mi-Mi-Mi-Miko-dono!!"

"Ahhh, Eisen-san?! Why are you here!?"

Eisen and Akane got surprised to each other. Akane felt like they didn't talk for long time. She was happy to talk to Eisen but Eisen was just blushing and looking down the floor.

"But, but why are you here Eisen-san?" Akane asked.

"Ah yes, Yorihisa told me to come here since he wants to give me something…"

"What!? Is that true!?" Akane stands and grabbed Eisen's arm.

"Y-yes Miko-dono, is there anything wrong?"

"He told me totally the same thing as you said now!"

"Eh!?"

"If my thought is correct then…" He tricked us.

Eisen's face turned red to blue, starting to understand the situation. Akane was shocked because she thought Eisen is not that kind of person, who fools or tricks other.  
But he actually did. After realizing, the atmosphere turned bad. They both stopped talking and looked down.  
Akane thought if this continues then they will be in worse situation so she tried to make happy smile and asked Eisen.

"Umm, how was your day, Eisen-san?" Her smile was a bit unnatural.

Eisen blushed like a girl and said it quietly, "I was studying and played my flute for short time…"

"You really love playing your flute." Akane said it normally this time.

"That is the… only thing I can do… I'm not good in anything else…" Eisen smiled sadly.

"Why? Isn't that wonderful thing…? If you like to play then I think that's really wonderful for me. Loving something isn't bad feeling. There are no rules that you can't or not allowed to love." Akane smiled at Eisen.

When he heard these words from Akane, Eisen finally looked toward Akane. Her smile was pretty as usual. Love is not bad thing, but for Eisen was different.  
He is forbidden to love her since he mad a huge regret. So he hoped she will not smile at him anymore, he has no rights to see her smile and to stay beside.  
Every time he sees her, his heart ached. That was the reason Eisen was avoiding Akane without knowing he hurted Akane's feeling.

"I… I love someone more important than playing my flute." Eisen said it with embarrass but sad also.

"Eh, who is it? Can you tell me? Uwaa, I'm so excited now!" Akane sat beside Eisen.

"I always watch her and I always loved her… But I did something worst and lowest to her one day. I always loved her but I'm not allowed to love her forever. My heart will not forgive me to love. Maybe that is the reason I play flute. I want to relax my feelings…" Eisen smiled sadly and put his hand on chest. He felt his heart was aching.

_Miko-dono, please tell me how to forget for your love, every day I am in the deep desperate pain which I can never heal it by myself..._

Akane saw tears on Eisen's eyes, so she held his hand gently.

* * *

Oh my, thanks for reading. I'm so happy. About the next chapters... I have to update others so I'm not sure how long will it take... so sorry.  
I would appreciate for some reviews. I'll be happy a lot. Thank you so much. Hope you enjoyed. smile 


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters_

_Finally, I am back! I was really and really busy these all days I was gone. This is my first update while I was gone. I want to apologize first that previous chapter had so much wrong spellings and words so hope you will forgive me... I hope you enjoy reading._

* * *

_If I could forget then my life will be happier, if I could forget for your love then my heart will be warmer._

He always wanted to forget for her love. He suffered all along with his guiltiness. How he wish to forget her love and all the memories with her.  
So he can stay usual with her eternally. What he was afraid most was to be hated by her and not seeing her smile forever...

Sun was setting and the atmosphere in the room between Akane and Eisen were bad. Eisen did not say any words to Akane but she noticed what is going on to this situation. She thought her words hurted and made Eisen feel bad until she held his hand and saw his tears.

The wind entered the room slowly and made their hair danced little. Eisen was looking down so Akane was not able to see his face directly.  
But when wind entered, Akane sees Eisen's face clearly. She was impressed by his beautiful face. But it made her heart in sorrow at the same time.  
Some unnatural feelings happened in her heart. It was her first time to feel like this. She knew that she shouldn't say anything to Eisen when he is in hurt. She has to comfort him. But in other side, she wanted to know more about him and touch him.

Akane closed her eyes and whispered sadly, "Eisen-san, why don't you look at me directly … ?"

Eisen looked at Akane and apologized, "I'm sorry Miko-dono… I'm sorry for making you worry and feel bad…" He smiled a little later.

After, his face turned red as usual because of embarrass. But Akane was not tricked since she truly knows Eisen.  
He seemed normal but he is just trying. This isn't what Akane wants.

"Always…… you were always telling a lie to your feelings!" Akane shouted and pushed Eisen back. Eisen fell down and looked Akane with amaze.

Akane was about to cry, but she kept tears in her eyes and continued, "Why do you say that Eisen-san? Who told you that you can't love and to be loved? I will definitely not understand that!" Akane was gasping but she didn't stop.

Akane sat down near where Eisen fell and held Eisen's hands gently.

"Mi-miko… dono…?" Eisen asked quietly.

Akane smiled with a little sadness, "I'm sorry for pushing down while ago. But I wanted to listen to me. I wanted to tell you that don't hide everything in your mind."

"Hide… everything?" Eisen whispered.

"Eisen-san is kind-hearted so you always don't rely on other person. So that's why you blame everything on you but Eisen-san, don't try to forget your love. Don't ever regret for your love and don't hide and try to run away from your true feelings. If you keep on running away then one day, you might regret for all the memories between her. Each memory has meaning so you can't forget. Please don't loose Eisen-san. I want to believe in you Eisen-san…" Akane smiled at Eisen and it was the most beautiful smile Eisen saw.

Something popped in Eisen's heart. Some bad dreams were all gone now. Always and always, she is the one who brings Eisen to the light from the darkness.  
He closed his eyes slowly and last tear came out from his eye. And he grabbed Akane's arm and brought her to his chest. He gently hugged her.

"Uwaa!? Eisen-san?" Akane surprised in his chest.

"Thank you so much Miko-dono."

Even if he forgets about her, he will still regret. He might hope if they should not have met in the very first place. But this is just a reason. He was afraid about his future.  
He was always afraid that she might be going somewhere where he can't reach. So he was closing his eyes and running away, finding any reasons that tell him not to love her. But now he realized his all the mistakes.

His love for her will hurt his feelings. His love for her makes him in sad. There might be a time for hoping to forget about her love.  
But there are no memories with her that he can ever forget.

_I will never run away anymore since I love you. This feeling, I will definitely make it precious.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading and thank you for waiting me for those who waited me.  
And special thanks to who reviewed me especially "Annette Hime" and "jejuni" Really thanks for the nice comments! 


End file.
